James Jordan
James Yevhen Jordan '''(b. 11 August), more commonly known as '''Jamie Jordan, is a pure-blood wizard and member of the wealthy Jordan family, the third son born to Xanthas Jordan and the late Daphne Sevchenko. He is also the younger brother of Greg and Archie, and the elder brother of Amy. The son of two Dark Arts practitioners, Jamie and his siblings were raised in an abusive household, held under firm belief that they were superior to other wizarding folk because of their pure-blood status. Jamie attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the year above Ember Cauldwell and Maisie Thorn, where he followed tradition by being Sorted into Slytherin House. During this time, he garnered the reputation of a serious, violent and morally corrupt bully, occasionally acting as a henchman to his younger sister; nevertheless, he was a cunning user of magic. He was selected as a Prefect, played as a Beater on the Slytherin Quidditch team, and was at one point a grudging member of the Art Club. However, he lost his position as a Prefect due to deliberate oppression of other students, and by the time he had reached his final year at Hogwarts he had been suspended twice, a feat which earned him the epithet of the family disappointment. In Jamie's fifth year, he began secretly seeing Elliot Potter, a much poorer Gryffindor from two years below. With tremendous difficulty, Jamie worked to prevent others from learning the truth out of fear of the criticism they may face, especially from the likes of his father. However, his recklessly hedonistic behaviour led to him being briefly disowned the year after he graduated from Hogwarts; Jamie would then go on to publicly denounce his family and consequently follow his own path. As his relationship with his relatives deteriorated, he gained alliance and lifelong loyalty to the Potters. Later in life, Jamie became a Watchwizard at the Ministry of Magic and married Elliot in his early twenties, with whom he adopted four children: Kalysta, Leo, Margaret and Lucas, all raised without the same toxic ideals he had once endured. He was named the godfather of his niece Daphne, and Leo would also go on to name his eldest son in honour of him. He was also involved in donating Jordan House to Persia Potter, to offer her a base for tutoring magical children prior to starting their education at Hogwarts. Category: Fifth Generation Category: Background Characters Category: Beaters Category: Bullies Category: Dark Magic Category: Half-orphans Category: Herb Users Category: Impaired Individuals Category: Jordan family Category: LGBTQ Category: Married Individuals Category: Mentally Ill Individuals Category: Ministry Staff Category: Multilingual Individuals Category: Order of the Phoenix Allies Category: Orphans Category: Prefects Category: Pure-bloods Category: Sign Language Category: Slytherin Category: Slytherin Quidditch Team Category: S.P.A.D Category: Supremacists Category: Suspended Students Category: Underage Magic Biography Early life James Yevhen Jordan was born on the 11th August to Xanthas Jordan and Daphne Sevchenko in Marlborough, England. Though it was common knowledge that the Jordan family had been inbreeding with cousins for years, Xanthas had managed to secure their family's blood status without doing so by marrying outside of Britain's small pool of available pure-bloods and into the Sevchenko family, who hailed from Ukraine. Jamie had three siblings: Gregory and Archie, twins born a year prior to him, and Amy, born two years after him. All four children were spoiled but expected to follow tradition; the Jordans were immensely proud of their blood status and had supposedly been in Slytherin House for centuries, disapproving of any relatives who diverged. This included not only his great-aunt Juliet, but many others. Renouncement was so common that by this time the family were more or less considered to be "dying out". From a young age, Jamie found himself torn between his wild side and the control of his violent, oppressive family. The home in which he grew up was a large manor built on the same plot of land where the first Jordan Manor had been located, a home which burned down years prior to his birth. The location was isolated and far from all Muggle dwellings, unsurprising given their distaste for such individuals. When Jamie turned eleven, his father wanted him to attend Durmstrang Institute, a school in Northern Europe that taught the Dark Arts and did not admit Muggle-borns. However, his mother, who had been a Durmstrang herself, did not like the idea of their children going to school far away, thus resulting in him going to Hogwarts. Hogwarts years First year Once at Hogwarts, Jamie was Sorted into the Slytherin House, like many other members of his family. His childhood had been unhappy and by adolescence he had come to hate most of his relatives. His hostile personality made it hard for him to form friendships, and no more than a few months in, his mother Daphne committed suicide. At the time, Jamie appeared more shaken than upset; instead of attending her funeral he snuck off and chose to get drunk for the first time, something Amy was furious with him for. The winter he returned home, his father's abuse grew even more savage, borne out of his vexation at being made the sole caretaker of all four children. This, combined with a mixture of grief, lead to the development of Jamie's own violent personality. By the time he had returned to Hogwarts he had rapidly created rivalries and fallen out with nearly everyone in his year, including Grady Jorkins, with whom he had already initiated a heated duel. He had also taken to bullying other students, both emotionally and physically. Some point following this Professor Sentiatla attempted to reason with him, but Jamie merely lost his temper and started destroying her possessions. Third year Jamie was spotted by Elliot Potter at the first year Sorting, who was startled by the rude gestures he was making towards Amy. She confirmed his lack of maturity and stated that "all" her brothers play Quidditch, so it can be assumed that at some point between his first and third year, Jamie had already attained the position of Beater on his Quidditch team. When his sister was Sorted into Slytherin, Jamie was'' "the loudest clapping."'' Fifth year In his fifth year, Jamie became a Prefect, and clearly enjoyed the power and immunity this gave him over other students. He put his abilities to contentious use after Amy made the false claim that Elliot had hurt her, endeavoring alongside his brothers to terrorise him for several weeks. Though Elliot attempted to fight it out with him on two separate occasions, Jamie beat him each time. He continued to torment students whom Elliot was close to, such as Lucky Peltier and Harvey Patterson; Helena Kirby even stated that Harvey would likely receive "thank you cards" if he incapacitated Jamie in the midst of his tyranny. He and Elliot ended up sleeping together in the Boathouse after he stole his wand, and they continued this in secrecy until Harvey found out. Jamie felt threatened after his secret was exposed, and increased the severity of his bullying. However, he and Harvey ended up duelling after the latter surprisingly hit back. Both parties were injured during their fight, but it was implied that Harvey had been rather badly disfigured by a litany of Dark Magic in the outcome. After Christmas Jamie was suspended and revoked of his title as Prefect due to his bad example. Upon coming back he made no attempt to speak to Elliot again, although it's unlikely they would have even had much time together given Elliot's weekly detentions for setting off fireworks and Jamie's abundance of O.W.L work. Sixth year During Jamie's sixth year Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament. He did not enter but ardently supported Maisie Thorn as Champion. He also began to meet Elliot at the Quidditch pitch three times a week, a routine that ran its course secretly for a majority of the year. Jamie began to view him as something of a friend, despite his growing instinctively violent at any attempted intimacy. Unlike Amy, he did not support the slanderous articles the Daily Prophet had written on Elliot, marking the first of many views he would not share with his sister. At Christmas, Jamie was asked to the Yule Ball by Elliot. Unsurprisingly, Jamie rejected him — but surprisingly, he ended up attending the Ball with Nelda Hookum. He refused to dance and lost his temper with her many times, seemingly there against his will. * andromeda Jamie was later horrified when Noah Hilliard accidentally walked in on him and Elliot having sex. As Noah was renowned for his nosiness and involvement in the school newspaper, Jamie felt threatened, and manically planned to Obliviate him. While Elliot made light of the situation, Jamie furiously lashed out at him and ended things. However, on his way to find Noah, a younger student got in his way and ended up setting off Jamie's temper; he allegedly beat him unconscious, only stopping once dragged away. Though this resulted in yet another suspension, it seemed that Jamie would much rather risk suspension than potentially admit his involvement with Elliot. After Easter, Jamie roamed the corridors "dead-eyed", and people began avoiding him much more than before out of fear that he may attack them randomly. Seventh year Jamie's seventh year had a severe start; he drank heavily on the way to Hogwarts, and was consequently refused from the Start-of-Term Feast. Things only brightened once he resumed things with Elliot, with whom he used vacant classrooms to study. After Christmas he also began an exhibitionist relationship with Nelda Hookum, though their time was spent fighting just as much as it was canoodling. Elliot, annoyed by his indifference, agreed to a Hogsmeade date with Grady Jorkins, whom Jamie despised. Upon seeing the two together, Jamie ambushed Grady in a maddened fit, stirring shock among many local villagers. It was this intervention that lead Elliot to believe Jamie cared more than he was willing to admit. Prior to the Quidditch match against Gryffindor, Olivia Burley speculated the only reason Jamie was on the Slytherin team was due to his wealth. Jamie called her a "filthy fucking Mudblood" in retaliation, sparking a vicious spat between the two teams. Once everyone left, Jamie impulsively kissed Elliot and ran off, embarrassed. However, Slytherin lost, and he was resigned to the Hospital Wing when a Bludger broke his arm; while bedbound he ended things with Nelda, much to her annoyance. In the following weeks, Jamie appeared much less volatile, going as far as to help Elliot when he was fighting Lucky, and making plans with him over the summer after unveiling some of his morbid family history. Among these plans included the Easter holidays, a time which Jamie invited Elliot to spend with him as no one else would be home. During the foregoing holidays, Elliot came to stay at the Jordan House. The visit was initially uncomfortable, what with it being their first time seeing each other outside Hogwarts. Jamie's newly-founded confidence and the overall growth of their feelings vastly bettered the experience — the day ended with the two sleeping in the same bed, subtly marking a positive step in their relationship. However, to his great horror, Xanthas returned the next morning only to find his home in disarray. Jamie, in the instant he had, bound Elliot with a Freezing Charm to prevent him from intervening and ran to his father. After a thunderous argument, Xanthas proceeded to beat him brutally, an event Elliot found highly disturbing after being forced to listen to Jamie's cries for him to stop. When it was over, Jamie was covered in contusions that rendered him "almost unrecognisable". Despite Elliot pleading for him to get help, Jamie snuck him out of his home and made him promise not to tell anyone what he had witnessed, or he would "hurt him much worse". Elliot would later end up breaking this promise. Life after Hogwarts Later life Physical description Jamie was a short and stocky boy that had features much like the rest of his family, with brown curly hair, big brown eyes, prominent brows and a "fine-boned" face. He was freckled, dimpled and relatively muscular. He was also said to appear more rough than his siblings; the vestige of aristocratic beauty apparently passed down throughout the Jordan family seemed, in Jamie's case, to be more overshadowed by his rude and hostile personality. In many ways he resembled his mother, and very rarely his father, especially in the often foul or unimpressed look on his face. He moved erratically and suffered from occasional facial tics such as raising his eyebrows. After leaving Hogwarts, Jamie's appearance suffered due to a lack of care for his appearance. He had thinned slightly, with dark circles under his eyes, longer hair and the faint scent of drink around him. His condition deteriorated more severely once Elliot became sick: with consideration of his own physical health completely at the back of his mind, he was unshaven, and did not bother changing clothes at night. Jamie's body was covered with odd scars from childhood abuse, the most prominent being one running down his left side like lightning. Some of these scars were covered by different tattoos, including an old Ukrainian proverb on his bicep and a bird on his forearm. His arms were noted as being his most heavily tattooed area. After leaving Hogwarts he also lost all hearing in his left ear after having his head slammed against a wall by his father. Personality and traits Jamie was a seemingly serious, belligerent and aggressive individual, who employed his strength to bully and scare others. His sadistic and at times manic nature meant he had no qualms about using Dark Magic, and showed no remorse for actions such as choking Harvey Patterson, an act which could have proved near-fatal had he not stopped. He was generally feared and despised, both for his actions and abrasive mannerisms. He also lacked the charm and charisma his other siblings possessed, therefore making it much harder for him to get along with his peers. In some ways he could be seen as a more thuggish and hot-tempered version of his sister Amy, favouring intimidation as opposed to her methods of manipulation. Jamie showed signs of suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder, or at least some form of anxiety: he fell victim to occasional panic attacks, and displayed poor impulse control, dissociative symptoms, and a withdrawn demeanor. He also thought himself to be "doomed", flinched at sudden movement, and was hypervigilant when it came to protecting himself and others from perceived threats. It is presumed that Jamie's traumas healed with time, given the therapy he sought during adulthood and his happier countenance later in life. Magical abilities and skills * Dark Arts: Jamie and his siblings had been educated in the Dark Arts from a young age, just as ordinarily as any other sort of magic. Jamie himself was shown to be particularly apt in his use of hexes and jinxes, such as the Stinging Jinx he used to disfigure Harvey Patterson and the use of the Revulsion Jinx on his own father. Despite having strongly considered performing the Unforgivable Curses, he was never actually seen casting them, as doing so equated to a life sentence in Azkaban. He was also seemingly comfortable with Dark items in all shapes and sizes, as he spent the summer after his graduation clearing out bewitched valuables from his home and selling them, often surprising customers with his extensive knowledge on each and every one. It seemed that by adulthood he had stopped his involvement in this field of magic, given his lawful role at the Ministry of Magic and him being the father of several children who he wished not to influence in the same way his own parents had done him. * Physical strength and combat: Jamie was also renowned for infusing physical combat into his duelling style, such as when he tussled with Elliot in the Boathouse and punched Grady Jorkins in the face. * Charms: * Alchemy: * Duelling: * Quidditch: Like his brothers, Jamie was a member of the Slytherin Quidditch team, where he played as Beater. He was a fine Quidditch player, although he did not particularly enjoy the sport (claiming to play only because he enjoyed "hitting people"), and his talents were enhanced due to him usually owning the most expensive broomsticks on the team. As well as this, Jamie was an unnecessarily brutal participant, who did not have good sportsmanship and mostly resorted to foul play. He had even been disrespectful to his own captains on occasion, going as far as to beat one who had offended him. It should also be noted that he was the one who taught his daughter to play a dirty game of Quidditch. * Non-verbal magic: * Magical thinking: * Apparition: * Acting: * Love: Possessions * First wand: Jamie's first wand was of unknown length, wood, and core. Like most wizards in Great Britain he most likely purchased it at age eleven from Ollivanders. It later broke during his brawl with his father, leading him to the purchase of his second wand. * Second wand: Jamie's second wand was purchased from Ollivanders. It was 10¾ inches long, made of blackthorn with a core of dragon heartstring. Blackthorn wood is said to be unusual, with the reputation of being best suited to a warrior; it is popular among Aurors as well as the denizens of Azkaban. * Owl: * Broomstick: * Rings: * Photo: A photo of Jamie and Elliot Potter taken in the Easter of his seventh year. He kept the photo well-hidden until their home was combed through, and Xanthas burned it after finding out about the boys' relationship. Lucky and Ivory afforded him with a similar copy of the photo while searching for a missing Elliot, and that copy would later end up on Elliot's bedroom wall. * Flask: Relationships Family Parents Jamie never regarded the place where he grew up as a home; instead, he viewed Hogwarts as his safe haven. This was most likely due to his severe and unhappy home life — the family surrounded themselves with wealth and splendour to substitute for what seemed like a lack of love for each other. His parents' relationship had deteriorated greatly since their teenage years, broken down into a dysfunctional and abusive marriage; while Xanthas was undoubtedly worse, Daphne spent much of her time "screaming and throwing things" at him. These difficulties reflected themselves in the upbringing of their children, leading to the tough childhood that is known to have accounted for Jamie's bitterness and bouts of rage while growing up. Months after Jamie began his first year at Hogwarts, his mother died. The act was a suicide as a result of the deep depression Daphne had succumbed to at the time. Jamie found her suicide "selfish" ''and resented her for leaving him and his siblings alone with their father. However, it was implied that Daphne had been the much kinder parent. She refused to send her children abroad to Durmstrang Institute as Xanthas originally wanted, insisting they stay closer to home; it was also most likely Daphne who taught her children the Ukrainian language. Jamie's true feelings towards his mother's death were only exposed after Elliot's own attempted suicide, after which he broke down completely. Guilty that he did not know how to help her when she was depressed, he was terrified of reliving past events and so channeled all his energy into ensuring Elliot did not go down a similar route. Xanthas was much crueller and demanding of his children, having abused them all from a young age. He frequently expressed disappointment in his youngest son for his rebelliousness, cursed him and beat him (Amy noted, very apathetically, that Jamie's bruises and black eyes were nothing more than ''"commonalities") and criticised him on everything from his appearance to his school marks. He even belittled him for showing emotion, calling Jamie names when he appeared to be on the verge of crying. All this resulted in an extreme loss of confidence on Jamie's part; he attempted to shape himself in ways that would not anger his father, and adopted an austere demeanour to hide his emotions. The fact that his boggart took the form of his father seemed to be indicative of the emotional trauma he endured whilst growing up. Siblings Out of everyone in his family, Jamie's younger sister Amy was indisputably the one he cared for most. He was greatly protective of her and would go to great lengths when terrorising those who hurt her, Elliot Potter as an example. It was revealed that their bond was an exceptionally deep one, as Amy had looked up to him since they were young, and they often aided each other in maneuvering around their father's abuse. Elliot Potter , best friend, boyfriend and eventual husband]]Elliot was not only Jamie's love interest, but future husband and the driving force behind all the positive changes in his life. They encountered each other for the first time at Elliot's Sorting whilst Jamie was a third year, but did not interact duly until Elliot's own third year (at which point it was abundantly clear that Jamie neither liked nor cared for his existence). Jamie spent several weeks tormenting and chasing him around the castle on behalf of his sister, and even badly injured him in a fight. However, the boys ended up sleeping together when Jamie stole his wand and Elliot pluckily resolved to take it back. While a thrilling experience for Elliot, Jamie acted indifferent and even threatened to kill him for trying to initiate a kiss. This hostility would persist for a while to come. A gradual pattern of them sleeping together began to emerge in Jamie's sixth year — though Elliot had come to view Jamie in a more romantic light, while Jamie grew violently offended at any attempted intimacy. Regardless, he was not opposed to divulging parts of his life with the other boy, nor did he seem to mind listening to Elliot rave over his ambitions. Very subtle hints of care were evident, as Jamie was one of few people who did not support the slanderous article published on Elliot, and he sent one of his bullies to the Hospital Wing with a "jinx to the solar plexus". He was also affronted by all the attention Elliot received from other boys, and disgusted by his involvement with Harvey and Grady, believing he could "do better". The following year, the boys' affection for one another grew and became more obvious. Elliot was jealous of Jamie's close relationship with Nelda Hookum, and Jamie was jealous of Grady, with whom Elliot went on a date with after Jamie continued to clumsily deny his sexuality. Shortly after, Jamie spontaneously kissed him in the locker rooms just before a Quidditch match and admitted that he did, in fact, care about him. Plans were made for them both to leave together that summer. However, things spiraled when Xanthas discovered their relationship and Jamie, terrified of disappointing him, shunned Elliot completely. The two were separated when Elliot ran away over the summer, a time Jamie mostly spent drinking. While it was shown that they often thought of one another, they lived on separately: Elliot returned and began his sixth year at Hogwarts, while Jamie was forced into engagement with Nelda. Things only repaired over the winter holidays when Jamie's reckless hedonism led to him being disowned by his father, and he moved in with Elliot. Their relationship was recognised by both families, but not without criticism. At times the two would argue over their financial and cultural differences, and Jamie's fear in rescinding his looming marriage. However, after Amy invited Elliot to the wedding, there was a large uproar, which led Jamie to finally publicly face his feelings for Elliot and effectively call off the wedding. He even fought his father and emerged victorious. Elliot would later end up falling victim to his first depressive episode, leading the two to leave together over the summer for a "break from everyone and everything". Once they returned it became clear that Elliot was unstable, burdened by psychotic episodes and delusional symptoms. While left unsupervised, he attempted suicide, but Jamie, foreseeing this, saved him and took him to the hospital where he was later institutionalised; the event left Jamie shaken and more upset than he had ever been shown to be. They broke up shortly thereafter after Elliot concluded that, if they continued, they would end up like their own mutual parents: bitter, depressed or dead. Jamie accepted his decision, though Amy claimed he was "absolutely miserable". They did not speak for over two years, while Elliot worked on piecing his life back together and Jamie left the country. When Jamie returned to England, the two fell back into contact, speaking in a friendly and cordial manner. Elliot and Amy were the first people he hugged when his father was sentenced to life in Azkaban. They ended up rekindling their relationship after Gregory and Florinda's wedding, and married themselves rather quickly and impulsively; the union led to them adopting four children, and helped unite the rivaling Jordan and Potter families. Their combative relationship eventually subsided for a more affectionate one, as Jamie was seen to kiss Elliot in public extremely often, as noted by their frequently disgusted children. Overall, Jamie's relationship with Elliot not only helped reform the Jordans' bigoted views, but made Jamie more accepting of himself and ultimately a better person as a result. Children Potter family Vakby Nelda Hookum James Peltier Noah Hilliard Grady Jorkins Hogwarts staff Etymology James is a classic Hebrew boys name derived from the name Jacob. It means "supplanter," one who follows. In the 17th century the Scottish king James VI inherited the English throne, becoming the first ruler of all Britain, and the name became much more popular. Yevhen is an English transliteration of the common masculine Ukrainian given name "Євген". Its Old Church Slavonic form Евгении came from the Greek: Εὐγένης, Εὐγένιος (masculine form). The name translates to "well-born" or "noble". Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down." This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. As a result Jordan became quite a common personal name. Quotes }} Notes * Jamie's theme song was Hardest of Hearts by Florence and the Machine. * It is unknown what subjects Jamie chose to study while at Hogwarts, aside from Alchemy in his sixth and seventh year. Given the distaste he expressed when Elliot revealed he was taking Divination and Muggle Studies, it could be assumed that Jamie did not choose those subjects at O.W.L-level and instead opted for either Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, or Study of Ancient Runes. * Jamie and his siblings would have attended Durmstrang Institute, a school that does not admit Muggle-borns and teaches the Dark Arts, but Daphne did not want them staying so far away from home. * While not fluent in Ukrainian, Jamie was shown to have been mildly well-versed. It is likely his mother would have taught him some of the language. Trivia * Jamie shares a first name with Lucky Peltier. Though the two go by different aliases, both of them are still shown to be territorial in regards to having to share their first name. * In early drafts of Jamie's character, he was known as Jamie Wildsmith, Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. He had been of no relation to the Jordan family until Amy's character was created. Gallery Jamie.png|Jamie in his fifth year at Hogwarts Jamie_11.jpg Jamie 10.jpg Jamie 04.jpg Jamie 05.jpg Jamie 02.png Jamie_09.jpg Jamie_12.jpg Jamie 03.jpg Jamie 08.jpg Jamie 06.png Jamie 07.png